


Pack Hunter

by Blizzardshock



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort, My First AO3 Post, Oliver Banks - mentioned, Spoilers for TMA 179
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzardshock/pseuds/Blizzardshock
Summary: Daisy had no intention of killing the Archivist.(a drabble about Daisy's thoughts because the episode made me sad)
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Pack Hunter

Daisy didn’t intend to kill the Archivist. She didn’t. She had just sensed her Partner and someone her instincts called “pack” and had reacted accordingly.  
The Archivist had changed. She could smell that. Her Archivist hadn’t smelled nearly as dangerous, but she had patiently pushed aside the confusing mix of desires to both protect and challenge her captive. Her Partner was more important.  
Honestly, she would admit to Oliver Banks as she faded into his realm, she had wanted to make sure her Partner hadn’t left her for the Archivist’s pack. Not that she didn't want the Archivist to join too, later, once she had her Partner secured as hers. It was a bit of a power play. A lot of a power play. She wanted to be the alpha of her pack, so sue her.  
But she didn’t ever intend to kill the Archivist. Not unless he forced her too, and even feral as she was she had known, in the few quiet parts of her that remained, that the Archivist wouldn’t. He wouldn’t force her. Even if now she could smell that he had the power to.  
She wanted him back, too. Her Partner was more important, obviously, and she had to make sure he knew that Daisy would be the one directing them, but she did want him back. Beneath (above? Around?) the smell of danger and power was the same scent that had led her home, that had marked rooms as safe and not crushing. The Archivist was hers too.  
But she had to get her Partner first. She could work on him later.  
That, she’d say to Oliver, was her mistake. Of course Basira had reacted like she had. Daisy had grabbed… if not a friend, then an ally, and had hurt him. Then tried to offer a place in her pack while still holding Jon like a hostage. Which, she’d say with a sigh, wasn’t inaccurate. Jon had been a convenient bargaining chip, one she had been certain not only wouldn’t get too hurt by Daisy but also by Basira if the offer was taken badly; the less-than-subtle display of dominance over him would also let her know how open he was to submitting to her leadership. At the time, it seemed like the perfect way to get her Partner to listen, and to examine a new/old packmate.  
She shouldn’t have been surprised by the shot.  
But she had been.

**Author's Note:**

> First work actually posted here. Not much to say, just sad about Daisy and missing the friendship she had with Jon when they escaped the Buried. Also, it's 2 am, and I will blame the time for my incoherence.


End file.
